


Park Row Apartments

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, M/M, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Zootopia AU with Fox!Jason and Rabbit!Dick. They are still human but have animals' ears and tails.





	

Dick Grayson stepped off the train to Zootopia, and felt his heart swell in his chest. The entire city was bright and colorful. All kinds of people walked together across the bright green grass. Werelions and weregazelles walked side by side, toddlers with wolf ears played soccer with kids with squirrel tails. Dick felt his long gray ears perk up. He swallowed down a giddy giggle and tightened his grip on his suitcase. He half walked, half skipped across the sidewalk, blue eyes taking in everything he could. He gazed in amazement at a smoothie bar that served weregiraffes and weremice at the same time. He stared dumbstruck at the massive, wereelephant sized buildings, and spent ten minutes examening the architecture of Little Rodentia. Dick kept walking through the city toward the address of his apartment. As he walked the city started to get grittier, the people he passed became more and more suspicious looking. He picked up his gait in excitement, and made his way to his street. Gotham Alley, it was called. Dick's face split into a grin and he quickly made his way inside Park Row Apartments. There was a wereweasel sitting at the front desk flipping through a werecat skin mag. 

"Hi," Dick waved, his cottontail twitching. "I'm Dick Grayson, I'm the new tenant." 

The wereweasel looked up. He had short, slicked back greasy hair and a pot belly. His name tag read Carl. 

"Wererabbit, nice. I'm Carl Wise. I'm here from five to five if you ever feel like stopping by," his grin and the way he shifted his legs told Dick all he needed to know about what would happen if he were to ever stop by. 

"No thanks," Dick said, sticking his hand in his pocket, and closing it around the fox repellent just in case. "I just want to see my apartment." 

Carl shrugged, "It's your world, bunny." 

Dicks lips thinned, but he chose not to reply. He sincerely doubted it would get him anywhere. 

The elevator was broken, Carl led him up the stairs to the third floor. His apartment was the sixth one down. The door two to the right of his had caution tape x'ed across of it. Dick's ears twitched unhappily, but he ignored it. He would be a cop tomorrow, he could fix it then. 

Carl unlocked his door and pushed it open, revealing a tiny apartment that was barely big enough to fit Dick's tiny frame. He couldn't imagine any bigger were ever living there. 

"This is your apartment, just keep it clean and don't break anything, or it's showing up in your rent," he said. He handed Dick the key. "This is your key, do not lose it. I have the only spare." He said it with a suggestive leer. Dick smiled as best he could and nodded. 

"Got it," he said, voice strained. 

"Alright, good bunny," Carl said, and smacked Dick's ass before he left. Dick's hands clenched and he thought about saying something, but he considered where he was and shook it off. He was in the bad part of town, he knew that going in. He'd chosen it on purpose in order to sharpen his detective skills, and because the rent was cheap. Dick shook his head and started to walk inside. 

"Who're you?" Someone asked. Dick nearly leaped out of his skin, and spun quickly around. Standing there, silent as a mouse was a werefox. He was tall for a fox, with thick corded muscle, and a white stripe in his hair. He was at least a foot taller than Dick, but not nearly as big as the werelion Dick had seen on the way in. Dick was immediately on edge. He knew what foxes were like. He tried to be kind to all were's, but he'd spent half his life bullied by foxes, and those things made a mark. 

"Dick Grayson, who are you?" He asked. The werefox pushed off the wall and slunk foreword. Dick swallowed hard and forced himself not to reach into his pocket. The werefox didn't stop until he was only inches away from Dick. Dick held his ground. 

"Nice to meet you," the werefox said. "I'm Jason Todd. I live across the hall." Of course he did. Because nothing in Dick's life could be simple. 

Instead of backing away, Dick stuck out his hand, which forced Jason to back up and put some distance between them. Jason stared at his hand for a moment, before enveloping it in his much larger one, and shaking it solidly. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Jason. If you don't mind me asking, what happened over there?" Dick asked, pointing toward the cautioned off door. He was curious, and he felt more comfortable asking Jason than Carl. 

"Oh," Jason said, leaning back on his heels. "Yeah, that apartment belonged to a wereowl, Edward Nigma. They say he went insane. Started carving riddles into the walls with his fingernails. Then he started carving them into people." Jason said it so matter of factly, and yet it did nothing to calm Dick. Five minutes into his new life and he already has a pervert for a super, a creep living across the hall, and a crime scene next door. It almost overwhelmed him, but he wouldn't let it. He was the first wererabbit cop ever, he would not let his apartment scare him away from his dream. 

"Well, at least he's gone now," Dick replied. Jason looked at him like he'd grown a second head. 

"You're weird, cottontail." Jason said. Dick sighed. 

"Ok, could you not call me that?" Dick asked. Jason shrugged. He turned and walked back to his apartment. He opened the door but stopped before stepping inside. 

"See you around, cottontail." He said before stepping all the way inside and closing the door solidly behind him. Dick sighed. He didn't like Jason, he decided. Though he supposed that was just as well, he was a fox after all. 

Dick finally stepped inside his apartment. It smelled like dust and something less than pleasant, but it wasn't rank. The bed was made, but the sheets were thin and ragged. There was a single small desk, and a mini kitchen. The walls were painted beige, and the wood floor was full of scratches. Dick set his suitcase down on the bed and unzipped it. He pulled out a single picture frame and set it on his new desk. The picture was his favorite. It was old and slightly wrinkled at the corners, but in the frame you couldn't tell. There were three people in the picture. Bruce Wayne, his adoptive whereat father, Alfred Pennyworth, the werecat butler, and Dick himself. Bruce sat on the plush leather chair, looking exasperated as he held on to a squirming Dick, who sat on his lap, smiling blindingly wide. Alfred stood behind the chair, looking down fondly at them. It was the picture that had been taken before the family portrait. In family portrait that hung in one of the living rooms in the Wayne Manor, they all stood still and prim, unsmiling. Dick preferred this one. 

Dick leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture. He smiled to himself and picked up his phone. Bruce would want to hear that he'd gotten to his apartment in one piece, that he was safe. 

\---

Dick's first day on the force was less than ideal. He'd been delegated to meter maid, and when he'd gotten sidetracked stoping a robbery in progress, he'd gotten chewed out by Chief Gordon for not doing his job. His awful day accumulated in his accidentally stepping in wet cement on the way home. By the time he got past Carl and stood in front of his door, he was exhausted and trying not to cry. He stuck his key in the lock of his door, but before he could turn it he heard whispering coming from down the hall. Jason was standing there, forearm braced against the wall, boxing in a pudgy werepig who was squealing softly. Dick didn't know what was happening, but if Jason was involved it was probably bad. Dick pulled his key back, and walked slowly closer, trying his best to keep from being noticed. The closer he got the more he could hear. 

"I know you have my money, swine. Now, are you going to be a good little piglet and give me what's mine, or am I going to have to make bacon?" Jason growled. Dick was absolutely appalled. He rushed foreword, grabbing Jason's arm and pulling him away. Jason snatched his arm back and growled at Dick. 

"Keep out of this cottontail," he snapped.

"I'll keep out when I'm sure you're not going to kill anyone." Dick shot back, because if he was honest he really wasn't sure. Jason rolled his eyes, he looked angry but he didn't do anything to Dick. Instead he turned back to the werepig. 

"Ok, here's the deal Canadian bacon, cottontail over here is a cop, so I can't hurt you now. What does that mean? That means that I will find you, and I will made you into shishkabob's, and you won't know when, where or how I'm coming for you. So, why don't you scurry along and find me my money?" Jason's voice had softened to a deadly whisper. The werepig squealed, nodded a dozen times, and took off down the hall. 

"What was that?" Dick snapped, his already sour mood getting worse. 

"That, my dear hopper, was business. Relax, I wouldn't actually hurt him, that's bad for said business. No, I just give people a talking to and usually they fess up." Jason said, unconcerned. 

"And if they don't fess up?"

And suddenly the mood changed. Jason got a weird look in his eyes. Something sour and dark. 

"Everyone reports to somebody, Dick, even me. I report them to my boss, and he deals with them. He's a real hoot."

A chill went down Dick's spine. Jason shook his head and looked down. He looked back up suddenly with a confused smile. 

"What the hell happened to you?" He snorted. His fingers found their way to Dick's ears. Dick's breath caught as Jason rubbed his fingers in them. They came away dusty. 

"You have cement in your ears." Jason said incredulously. Dick swallowed hard. 

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "'Me too." He was silent for a moment, and then, "Want to go get something to drink?" He asked. Dick was taken aback. He'd known Jason for two days, and they weren't exactly compatible. 

"What?"

"A drink. You. Me?" He ended on a question. There was a light in his eyes, something new that Dick was undeniably drawn to. 

"Not tonight," Dick said decidedly. Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"Not tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll see." 

Jason was dangerous, Dick knew, he was a fox after all. But either way he had a clearer picture now. There was something off, something dark. Dick was drawn to it, as much as he knew he shouldn't be. Jason was handsome, but shifty eyed. He was looking at Dick with a sly smirk that bled trouble. Dick turned and walked back to his apartment. He put the key back in the lock and turned it. 

"See you later, Jason," Dick called from the doorway. 

"See you later, cottontail."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
